Irony
by NextNothingNew
Summary: Hints at HarryxDraco. Very light slash between Albus and Scorpius. Spoilers. Scorpius and Albus meet at the train station, and become friends. Oneshot.


-1Albus turned his head, glancing around the Hogwarts Express train station. People milled about, teens and kids rushing to meet friends and say goodbyes to parents, and his eyes found a patch of ice blonde hair. A boy, his age it seemed, was standing before a couple, although the mother's appeared to have slightly darker tones, golden rather than white-blonde.

He nodded at something they said. The mother leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his brow, and the father placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. As they both turned away, not leaving, simply talking to each other, the boy looked over at the train behind him.

Maybe he was nervous, too. Albus, with a quick backwards glance at his father, who was talking to Ron, trotted over to him.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hello!" said a slightly breathless voice, just to his right.

Scorpius whirled in surprise to see a black haired little boy, with bright green eyes, and a shy smile. Scorpius smiled back, relieved; he didn't want to be alone at Hogwarts.

"Hi there." He replied with a matching, although less uncertain, smile. He held out his hand, and the boy seized it, fingers curling around and pressing against his palm.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter."

_Long name. _"I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

Apparently, he felt the need for a friend just as much as Scorpius did, because he pulled him towards the direction he came from. "Come meet my parents."

Scorpius, who had kept his hand on his luggage with a sort of death grip, immediately let go and made a move in the general direction Albus had come from.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Dad?" Albus asked, staring up at his father. He tugged on Harry's coat to get his attention. "Dad?"

"Yes? What-oh." Harry's gaze fell in surprise onto the little blonde whose hand he still held. "Hi."

"Hi." Scorpius smiled back, a little confused. Why was the man looking so surprised?

"This is, um, Scorpius." Albus explained.

Harry stared at him before kneeling in front of them both. "Nice to meet you, Scorpius."

"Nice to meet you, too." He held onto Albus's hand a little bit tighter.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Harry paused, glancing upwards once more. Draco's eyes met his, and he watched as his once was enemy gazed at Scorpius and Albus. The blonde was immobile, intent on the two eleven year olds who had no idea the silent exchange was going on, and he then looked up again. Then, a slow careful smile, very brief, appeared and he looked back at his wife.

Harry sighed, letting out a startled breath, and looked down at Albus again. "Scorpius." He said, and for some reason, felt like laughing. "Take care of Albus for me at school, okay?"

Scorpius smiled, swinging his and Albus's hands forward. "Okay."

- - - - - - - - - -

Although Draco appeared completely fixed on waiting for his wife (who had momentarily left him to talk to a friend) he did notice when Scorpius - with little Albus in tow - came up behind him. He wondered how the two would get along, and suppressed the thought of household visits.

Well, Harry _had_ saved his life, so he could at least let their sons - if they wanted - be friends.

"Dad?" Scorpius prodded softly. Unlike his own before him, Draco had refused to make his son refer to him as 'Father'.

"Yes?" He turned as if waiting for it, which he had been.

"This is Al-"

"Albus, I know." He smiled at the horrible irony that was taking place right in front of him. "Albus, son of Harry Potter."

"You knew my dad?" Albus broke in, looking startled.

Technically speaking, he had 'known' Harry. "Yes, we were…associates in school. Talked quite a bit, but we were in different houses."

Albus nodded. A soft tap-tap noise told Draco that Potter was approaching.

"Hello, Harry." He said, glancing at him - only to see Ron was standing next to his 'best mate' looking nervous and annoyed at the same time. "See you've got a son. Look's just like you."

"Your's too." Harry answered lightly. "Draco." He added.

The train whistle sounded, and both boys grabbed their luggage. They said their goodbyes, Albus whispering something to Harry, and then both boarded the train.

- - - - - - - - - -

Scorpius collapsed next to Albus in the compartment. "I'm tired." He complained.

Albus edged closer, the side of his body touching Scorpius's. "Me too." He replied.

Said blonde shifted and rested his head on his raven-haired companion's shoulder. "Wake me when we get there."

"Yeah…"

The two drifted off to sleep, their hands lying atop the other.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Draco leaned over to Harry, sighing. "Think they'll want to come over to each other's houses?" He asked.

Harry glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Probably."

Draco smirked. "See you around then, Potter."

The response was instant. "Count on it, Malfoy."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Take that, writer's block! I've had this story in my head for awhile, but this is the first time I've decided to write it. BTW, I am trying to write, I really am, but writer's block is EVIL. Srsly. We need pills or something for this sort of thing.

**Disclaimer:** None of the Harry Potter books, characters, or anything else is mine. If it were, then…well. Harry and Draco would have hooked up or at least Albus and Scorpius would in the future.


End file.
